Tape rules commonly carry a hook on their free end by which the rule can be fixed over an edge of the piece to be measured. This frees the hand of the individual, enables him to measure long distances without assistance, and ensures the accuracy of the measurement by providing a fixed reference point. Due, however, to its own structure, this type of end assembly introduces an inaccuracy when the rule is used for inside measurements. While it is possible to minimize error by fabricating the parts from very thin materials, this is not a practical solution due to the structural weakness that such construction would entail.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel end assembly for a tape rule which employs a "true zero" hook, such hook enabling the free end of the rule to be fixed over an edge of the work or butted against an inside surface, providing accurate measurements in either mode of use.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide such an assembly wherein the body of the hook and the hinge portion thereof provide inside and outside surfaces, respectively, which will lie in the same plane depending upon whether the hook is in its open or closed position relative to the ring by which it is attached to the tape rule.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel tape rule device that incorporates the foregoing features and advantages.
A further object of the invention is to provide such an end assembly and device wherein the hook is of simple and inexpensive construction, but is nevertheless strong, rugged and durable.